Ezekiel
Ezekiel is a pirate and the cook of the Blackjack Pirates. He is the fourth person to join the crew. Appearance Ezekiel is a tall, slim young man with with incredibly short black hair and a well kept beard, often well-dressed,he wears thin framed glasses because he is far sighted . Ezekiel has a small scar running running vertically from his left eyebrow to the bottom of his eye. He almost always wears dress shirts and long-sleeved, buttoned shirts of varying colors, He believes that all men should take the time to work on appearance,the exact opposite of what Joshua thinks.. He also wears dress shoes,and shin guards over the lower part of his leg(under his pants)mostly for his stlye martial arts. These shoes and guards are extremely durable, and were designed to increase the power of his kicks and the guards keep him from recieving recoil damage from his own attacks or blocking someone elses, though he can very well attack without them as he did. Ezekiel is also a chain-smoker and often smokes during a fight because it "degrades" his enemies,he doesnt smoke against enemies that he has respect for or people that show him respect. Personality He is more perceptive than he seems, and often tells people what they need to hear instead of what they want. Hence, he is seen as one of the more hardened members of the crew and can often be as scary as Jackie at times. Unlike Joshua, he is not afraid to show his emotions when the moment calls for it, and is entirely capable of getting flustered or losing his temper. When Ezekiel gets particularly angry at a villain,he can be quite merciless and show his true power. He has sworn to never let women be insulted or injured while he can still stand, regardless of what the situation is and if the woman or girl started it. This is often problematic in his fighting as he can't attack female opponents; he has shown that he will attack a woman if it means saving the life of another but this is a last resort.All of this is apparently the result of his mother being abused by his father constatly throughout his life.Also, while most cannot see it, he has a deep respect towards his father despite everything that has happened,for some odd reason that he has yet tro state. As a result, he exhibits little to no hesitation in beating people who speaks ill of his father. He considers himself a handsome gentleman, often comparing himself to a polite gentleman.One of Ezekiel's most prominent characteristics is a strong respect towards food and preparation of food in the kitchen; since food and sustenance play a crucial role in maintaining life, he strongly believes that a chef's work must be treated as though it were sacred this is due in part to his father forcing him to make food but not to eat his own work,thus starving him to the brink of death.After being starved for most of his life he values all food no matter how small and will eat anything someone gives him or cooks for him(regardless of how bad it is). As a result, he has a strong tendency to become hostile towards those who waste food, or regard it in any way that is less than the way he does. Relationships Abilities and Powers Two unnamed martial-arts styles that was passed on to Ezekiel by his father, shortly before his departure The first is designed use only kicks and keeps the hands from being used except for blocking,while the second martial-arts style uses only only hands to preform chops,punches and jabs and using the legs for defensive measures.As a result, Ezekiel tends to switch between the two styles making him more versitile for fighting of a higher level.Unlike his father who often showed no mercy when fighting and regardless of who he was fighting,Ezekiel shows his enemies compasasion and tends to hold back to keep from killing them. Ezekiel never mixes the two fighting stlye as he calls it taboo,and he states it makes him look desperate and weak. As a fighter with dual fighting styles, the styles seem to have a impressive array of abilities and attacks, coupled with super acrobatic skill make them a very versatile set of fighting techniques, allowing Ezekiel to effectively weave continuous and powerful attacks upon adversaries and combine the power of his kicks and punches with his other crewmates respective strengths for devastating team combinations. Most of Ezekiel's attack names are words referring to various mythological animals and creatures. Since he uses two almost completely opposit fighting styles at the same time he is often considered to be the third strongest crew member due to him being more versatile in certain situations.His upper body is also superhumanly durable and strong, being able to push a beached marine ship bare-handed and having been known to take head-on attacks that would normally kill a human,right before counter-attacking them with his own move. His tolerance against pain is also inhuman due to the physical abuse he recieved as a child. This would explain why he is able to utilize attacks that hurt himself without showing any signs of pain or injury himself while the opponent gets the full effect at the receiving end. Last but not least, Ezekiel is an expert cook, knowing and capable of preparing almost any kind of food with a strong sense to the aesthetics of cooking. He cooks with amazing speed and dexterity, He only has to see a meal made once to know how to create it and can tell the ingredients used just by taste. History Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Chefs Category:Martal Art Masters